The Way the Wind Blows
by The Black Cat of Misfortune TI
Summary: After 4 years of wondering around, Nezumi returns to No. 6 to find Karan concerned for her son, and Shion scarred and burnt. Could it get even worse when a strange man comes out of no where and starts targeting people. This story is like a season 2. LEMON in later chapter and violence. YAOI. Don't Like, Don't Read! Simple As!
1. Returning

**Nezumi**

Life has been different for the last 4 years, let's just say it been quieter, but also lonely. It seems like forever when No. 6's walls were torn down by Elyuria's power, the day that Shion was dead before my eyes. I've had nightmares since, dreaming about what would have happened if Safu hadn't come and brought him back to life. I would have died there as well.

For the past 4 years, Cravat has been staying with me while Shion happened to have kept both Moonlit and Hamlet after the wall crashed. Although this time I haven't been observing him, I wanted him to have a life without me being around for a while, to see if he has forgotten me. Although I always happen to hear him when he is talking to Macbeth, he always seems so desperate, trying to reach out.

After I left, I decided to go back to my burned down village. I was only 4 when they came and killed everyone and spared me. It was a long walk, but it was worth it. The trees had grown again but burnt ones were still around, and everything was almost dead.

"Why did this have to be?" I asked myself. Stupid question, I know! But I will always be angry how No. 6 took my family away.

After that I went wondering the world for a purpose, at least soon excitement in my life again, I was no longer being targeted, and as much as it's a relief I kind of miss the thrill. It took me 4 years to get the courage to go and join everyone in No. 6.

Cravat was on my shoulder the whole time, squeaking away, excited to see Shion again,

"I know, I know, we're almost there, keep your tail on" I said as the squeaking became annoying. Ever since three years ago, I could no longer hear Shion's voice, did he forget about me? Or was something wrong?

As No. 6 came into view, I noticed something completely different about it; the whole wall was gone, it was so open and welcoming to anyone. I smiled at the change and began making my way towards the open city. I remember the last time I was here, I was with Shion, telling him that he will be fine and gave him a goodbye kiss, or was it something more. My feet brought me into the city only to find I didn't know where is was going, but it looked more human in the city now, there was nothing fake. I sat down on a bench and stared up at the light blue sky.

"ugh, it hot" I complained, before hearing a squeak, "Cravat,would you shut up already, you're as bad as Shion when he kept asking me questions" I said as I closed my eyes, but the squeaking continued. My eyes shit open, "Cravat!" I shouted, only to see that Cravat wasn't alone, but was with a familiar black rat. "Moonlit!", I said as both the rats crawled up my body to my shoulder. "It's been a while, could you bring me Shion for me?" I asked the small black rat before he jumped off my shoulder and ran off.

"Hey wait" I called, I felt humiliated as I ran round the city chasing a rat, but I didn't care, he was leading me to Shion and that's all that matters. Eventually we made it to a small bakery, "Karan's Bakery" it said, Moonlit hurried on inside as the smell of fresh bread was done cooking. I walked in and saw a woman working at the till holding a tray of bread,

"oh, welcome, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to put this on a tray" she said before running off. I could tell that was Shion's mother, they looks similar, plus I still remember the photo of the people who created No. 6. "Now, how may I help you" said Shion's mother as she came back into sight,

"um, I looking for Shion, I believe he is your son" I said, she nodded her head before turning around to look at the board behind her and started writing a note,

"ok, who can I say is looking for him" she said politely, I smiled, before uttering my name,

"Nezumi" I heard her gasp, and she turned around slowly, I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"Did you just say your name was Nezumi" she asked, I nodded, before she flung herself on me, "thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated, "I never got to thank you for saving my son all those years ago, he would be dead without you".

I'm guessing Shion didn't tell her about him dying because of him,

"I was only repaying a favour" I partly lied, it was true about the favour but it stopped being repayment after I got that wasp out of his neck.

"I don't care if it was because of a favour, he was all I had left" she cried.

Was? What did she mean by that,

"what do you mean by 'was'" I asked, she pulled away from me and wiped her tears,

"I have had more people come into my family, so now he's not the only one" she said before a boy came slowly down the stair, watching every step he took.

"Nanna, when will papa be home" he asked. Papa? Nanna? Was this Shion's kid? Last time I checked, Shion didn't have any siblings so just saying Nanna because of another siblings son is out of the question. Shion's mother looked sad and made her way to the boy before picking him up,

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm sure he'll be back in a few days" she said before turning to me with the boy in her arms, "this is Yukio, Shion came back with his in his arms saying that the mother was dead". So it was the child from that time, I smiled at the child,

"I remember you" I said poking his stomach before he giggled, I then turned to Karan, "where is Shion?" I asked. Although she didn't answer, "where is he?" I asked again, this time she shook her head,

"I don't know, I don't know anything, Shion goes off for days, maybe weaks, and he always comes back much worse than when he left, he's been like that for 3 years" she cried. 3 years ago was the time when I stopped hearing Shion talking to Macbeth. Yukio looked sad as he put his head on Karan's shoulder,

"Papa is going to leave Yukio, isn't he?" he cries. I felt pity for the family,

Shion, where are you?

* * *

**Shion**

Nothing matters anymore, the world is blank, I can't take it. I've done so much but can't tell people. Nezumi, will you ever return? Will you ever understand my pain? You've stayed away for 4 years, but I can't forget any bit of you, especially your temper, which I doubt anyone can forget. For the past 3 years I have been abused for having a snake scar round my body and having white hair, plus coming home with a child. People come out of no where and hurt me, they cut and scar me with their cigarettes. I can do this anymore, I can't tell anyone about what I have seen. I want to die, leave everything behind. Nezumi's never coming back, he can't stand No. 6.

"I miss you Nezumi" I said before Hamlet jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled by neck. I smiled at the rat that was the only connection I have of Nezumi, "4 years Hamlet, you must miss Nezumi" I said to the rat, and I got a squeak in return. I got up and began to see where is was, in the park at about midnight.

"I guess it's time to go home, Yukio is probably worried" I said before setting off back to my mums bakery to pick up Yukio so we could go home.

I know I'm a horrible parent for leaving Yukio, and he knows that I'm not his father, but it's too much for me.

The bakery was in sight so I slowly jogged to the door to find that is was left unlocked,

"so, you have finally turned Shion" said a voice in the dark, a voice that belonged to my mother, I turned on the light to see her angry, "you have to stop this Shion"

"I've come to get Yukio, we're going home, I'm off to wake him up" I said ignoring her, but she grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face,

"don't you dare wake him up, he's been crying all day for his papa to return. Shion I don't know what's going on but I'm here to help, now we will take about this in the morning. Now go to your room without waking Yukio, then you can leave in the morning, if I believe you deserve to have him after what you've put him through" she said. I stared wide eyed at her, holding my cheek. I looked down, glaring at the floor,

"fine" I whispered and making my way up the stairs to my old room, I couldn't be bothered to turn on the light as I just slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

"Now is that the way to greet an friend?" said a voice, no, not just any voice, _the_ voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned on the side bed lamp to find Nezumi in my bed, glaring at me. I glared back and turned off the light. I heard Nezumi sigh before the light was turned on again and a hand was around my neck, not too hard, but not to soft either.

"Get off" I cried, kicking my legs but Nezumi held the down with his legs and my arms with one hand,

"why should I airhead? I'm gone for 4 years, and you already break down after one year, poor Yukio" he said, I grind my teeth together,

"what do you want with me?" Nezumi chuckled,

"I just came back after 4 years, so that I could be with you, and I find you in a state like you have been interrogated, what's going on Shion?" he asks before his eyes move to my arm, seeing a cut, "where did you get something like that Shion? Spill!" but I didn't say anything, "fine" was the last thing he said before he release my neck and grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it off my body.

"Stop!" I cried, he will see, he will see what I've hidden for years, but he doesn't stop, he throws my shirt somewhere around the room and gasped. I could feel his fingers trace my chest, his fingers going over every scar and burn,

"who did this?" he finally said, I looked at him in his silver eyes, tears leaking out of my eyes. He let go of me and I wrapped my arms round him, crying into his shirt. I hadn't carried for years, I thought all my tears were gone after the first year of torture.

Nezumi didn't push me away, in fact he pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his lips against my skin was the best thing in the world to me right now.

"I don't want this anymore Nezumi, I don't even know them, and they go and do this to me, things have been different after the wall was torn down, and apparently I'm the only one being effected. Why me?" I cried silently trying not to wake Yukio.

"Ssshhhh" Nezumi comforted, he stroked my white hair, "go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning" he rested to the side of me, my arms still round him,

"you'll still be here, right?" Nezumi smiled and gently kissed me on the lips, was that a goodnight kiss?

"I'm not running away anymore" he said before I closed my eyes feeling the comfort of Nezumi's arms round me.

* * *

**Nezumi**

I will kill the people who did this to Shion, I wanted to hug him so much when I saw the scars. I know I have that massive burn mark on my back, but this was ridiculous. Eventually Shion went to sleep, I would watch over him tonight.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tired Yukio,

"Papa is back?" he whispered, I nodded and smiled, placing one finger to my lips, signalling to stay quiet, Yukio nodded, "please help my papa nii-san" he said before closing the door quietly. Yukio was sweet, he cared about Shion more than anything. I'm not fond of kids, and I remember telling Shion to leave him 4 years ago, but he didn't and now look what the child has done for him.

I looked down at Shion sleeping form, making sure I embraced him protectively, "I will Yukio, while I'm here, nothing will happen to your papa" I whispered before kissing Shion's forehead one more time before going to sleep myself. I was a light sleeper anyway, so if Shion needed me, I'm here.

I'll always be here.

* * *

**Greetings No.6 lovers, and ofcourse Nezumi x Shion lovers. This is a special story I've got for you, you could say it's like season 2, so if you ever think it's just a smut story, you are so wrong, this story has a beginning, middle and end. Even a plot, plus some sexy scenes later in the story. Make sure you review, favourite and follow. You won't want to miss this story.**


	2. A video held in a mouse

**Nezumi**

I didn't get much sleep that night, not that I minded anyway. Shion was having nightmares; screaming in his sleep. The only thing I could do was let his sleeping form know I was there, that was what usually calmed him down. Morning came and Shion opened his eyes to find his head was against my chest,

"Nezumi?" I heard him say, I released him from my protective grip and let him sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "what happened last night?" he asked,

"you went to bed being a grumpy git, so I interrogated you to find out about you scars" I said, I grabbed his shirt from the floor, "here". Shion didn't look at me as he took the shirt and put it on. "Shion, what happened during the years I was gone?" I asked. Shion sighed and looked at me, his red eyes no longer showed the fire that burned inside him 4 years ago,

"during the first year of the wall being taken down, everything was fine. I came home with Yukio in my arms with Hamlet and the dog that has now gone back to Inukashi but tends to visit because it has an attachment to Yukio. Mum thought that Yukio was mine, and that you were a girl." That was the first time I had seen Shion smile since I got here, but it was hard not to smile, "anyway, after a year a gang kept coming out of now where and targeting me, bullying for my white hair and this snake mark round my body, plus Yukio. They hold me down and cut and burn me, all I can do is scream, but I stopped after the first year, I just couldn't feel the pain anymore. But the thing is I don't even know them, no one does, no one has even heard or seen them. They're like smoke"

I couldn't think properly as my hands scrunched up into fist,

"I'm sorry Shion, for not being there" I said, I felt a hand on my head and saw Shion smiling, it wasn't big, but it reached his eyes.

"You did what you had to do, now I haven't eaten in a while so I'm hungry, let's go down stairs" he said. I only nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Shion**

To tell you the truth, this has been one of the best mornings in a long time, not just because Nezumi's here, but because I finally got to tell someone the whole story of what has happened to me. We got down stairs to find my mum and Yukio having breakfast,

"Papa!" called Yukio from his chair before running to me and wrapping his arms round my legs, "I've missed you, good morning" I smiled at him before picking his up and throwing him over my shoulder,

"papas missed you too" I said in a voice I haven't used in years.

"Did nii-san sleep ok?" he asked Nezumi while he was over my shoulder, I didn't hear Nezumi say anything but I'm guessing he nodded as I heard Yukio happily hum. I put Yukio back in his chair and sat next to him, with my mum on the other side.

"Alright Shion, it's morning, and I said we would talk about whether you keep Yukio or not" she said, I could see Yukio stare at me worried. I looked down,

"I understand if you want to take Yukio away from me, I'm sorry I have been like this, I have told you why, but still you don't believe me, you say I do all these things to myself" I said, my mother sighed.

"It's not that I don't believe you Shion, but no one else has seen anyone around this place hurting people or carrying a knife. Well apart from Nezumi" all our heads turned to Nezumi, who was leaning against a wall waving at us.

"That's the same as not believing" I said, that was when Nezumi stepped in,

"I remember 4 years ago when Shion told me about his plan to take down the wall. I told his that everything will fall apart; murders, looting, everything. What have the people from the west district been up to?" he asked.

"Well, actually they settled right in. Some stayed in west district because their home hadn't been taken down from the manhunt, but everyone else was given a home by the city and they have been living peacefully. Inukashi sometimes comes round with her dogs to see Yukio" I said. "But these men, no one has seen them, they don't even come from No. 6". At that moment, Hamlet came on to the breakfast table, squeaking frantically, Nezumi could understand what the rats say while I couldn't, but I pretty much guessed what Hamlet was saying from the look on Nezumi's face.

I grabbed Hamlet and put him in my pocket, while Nezumi walked up to me,

"Show me" he said in a dark tone, I didn't meet his eye,

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied, and Nezumi didn't like being lied to, he grabbed my collar,

"don't lie to me, I know that you know that Hamlet has a video of you being tortured, now show me!" he shouted,

"Hamlet's making it up" I lied again. Nezumi smiled and let go of my collar,

"fine, then I guess you won't mind me looking at Hamlet's data base, right"

Damn

I will admit that I have been defeated, "alright, it's true, Hamlet was recording me once when I was being tortured, but please not here and not now, especially not in front of Yukio" I begged, my eyes fixed on Nezumi's. I could tell Nezumi knew what I meant, he sighed and went back to his place against the wall,

"fine" he said. I turned back to my mother,

"please mum, let me keep Yukio" I begged, Yukio was grabbing on to my sleeve nodding, but my mum wasn't happy,

"give me one good reason Shion, you'll just abandon him, I'm the one who has been raising him this whole time, while you've been in a slump" she said. It may have been harsh words for a mother, but she was right, and I had no reason to keep Yukio.

"I'll be here" Nezumi interrupted , we all stared at him confused, "Shion can keep Yukio because I'll be here, I'm not in any rush to leave taking I found Shion in this mess, so Yukio will in a way have two fathers, but Shion will be the main one, and I'll stay as a brother" all three of us stared at Nezumi, "please tell me you guys all thought of that, otherwise, you're all airheads" he added. Yukio smiled, jumped out of his seat and ran to Nezumi, wrapping his arms round his legs,

"nii-san saves the day again" he said, Nezumi, however, wasn't used to that sort of this and looked a little scared. I turn to my mother,

"fine, you can keep Yukio, but if you ever leave him alone again I'll be keeping him, I don't want to find him alone on my doorstep, crying and asking where you are, ever again" she said, I nodded my head,

"thanks mum". My mum sighed,

"I just hope I haven't made the wrong decision. Oh and Nezumi" she called, Nezumi looked at her, "if you ever pull a knife out in front of Yukio without a suitable reason, I'll bury you alive myself" Nezumi stared wide eyed at my mum, yeah she can be scary when she wants to be, but then he smiled,

"I think you and me are going to get on just fine" he said. I wasn't surprise when he said that, he was used to threats and I'm guessing he prefers his old life. My mum smiled sweetly at him, you couldn't tell that there was a scary person behind that smile.

"Right, I'll clean up from breakfast and get Yukio ready, are you still leaving today Shion?" my mum asked, I nodded,

"yeah, we need to get back" I said before getting up from my seat and going upstairs with Nezumi behind me. We didn't talk until I closed my bedroom door, when he slammed me against the wall and stared at me with demon eyes,

"give me Hamlet, Shion, don't make me take out my knife. Your mum said I wasn't allowed to use it round Yukio, and that I will honour, but I am try to protect you. Now hand him over" he said. I've never feared those eyes, because I've always known what was behind them, but I hand him Hamlet anyway.

"Do me a favour and do watch it while I'm around, I'd rather no see it" I said, Nezumi's eyes calmed down and he nodded,

"I understand" he said before sitting on my bed and falling back, "you're bed is so much better than the one I have in the western district" he said, before sitting up, "oh yeah, that reminds me, have you been there recently" I nodded.

"Yeah, I take Yukio there to read to him, I'd rather not take out any books, I haven't actually touched anything, it's the way we left it" I said. Nezumi smiled,

"that place holds valuable memories, thank you for looking out for it" he said to me. It wasn't everyday Nezumi thanked someone, I sat next to him on my bed,

"so where have you been for the last 4 years, you've changed, well, we've both changed, we're 20" I said before hearing Nezumi groan.

"Don't remind me, I cried on my 18th birthday, I feel so old, I'm going to lose my touch soon" he complained, I laughed,

"I expected you to say that 20 was just a number. It is just a number Nezumi, you won't lose your touch that easily, you're a fighter, and I expect you to fight against that number until the end" I said before hearing a laugh.

"I will never understand how you can say such embarrassing things so easily, you'll always be an airhead. But I guess you're right, it is just a number, and I will always fight that number" I pouted,

"you really got to stop calling me an airhead" I said. Nezumi smiled before ruffling my white hair,

"not happening" he told me before he kissed me on the forehead, I blushed,

"what was that for?" I asked,

"you're weird"

"that doesn't answer my question" Nezumi smirked,

"who said it had to?" he said before a knock came at the door.

* * *

**Nezumi**

Yukio came slowly into the room,

"Nanna said I should tell you that I'm ready" he said shyly, he's cute, I'm not fond of kids but I'll make an exception for him.

"Then let's go" said Shion, walking to Yukio and picking him up and throwing him round his shoulder, while the child was laughing, he really does love Shion. We got downstairs to find Karan waiting by the door,

"I expect to see go results Shion, one mess up and Yukio is staying here" she said, Shion smiled and hugged Karan.

"I know mum, I won't let you down, I promise" he said, Karan smiled and wrapped her arms round her son, before kissing Yukio on the forehead,

"take care of your papa" she said, Yukio smiled and nodded. Shion left the bakery, but I was stopped by Karan,

"Nezumi, may I talk to you please?" she asked, I nodded, "thank you for coming back, Shion has looked so much more happy in the last few hours than he has in 3 years. Please keep a close eye on him, he's not as weak as you think, he's strong, but those men are stronger, I've seen the video. Watch it tonight while Shion's asleep and see for yourself" she said, I nodded,

"I'll take care of him ma'am" I said before leaving.

"Karan" she said, "you may call me Karan", I nodded and ran after Shion who was waiting for me at the top of the steps.

"What's was that about?" he asked, I smiled,

"nothing important" I lied, Shion looked at me seriously, he could tell I was lying, he had grown, then he smiled,

"ok, let's go home Yukio" he said to the small brown haired boy on his shoulder.

"Yep!" he said happily.

Karan was really worried, she said she has seen the video, I knew nearly everyone from the western district, I can easily recognise someone from their face. Just who are they, but who ever they are, they won't get off easily for hurting Shion.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, I was meant to upload this last night, but I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to write it, anyway, here it is, I hope you like it, but the fun hasn't started yet, you will have to wait and see.**

**Mwahahahahahahaha**

**Until next time**


End file.
